


team-building exercise

by aelisheva



Category: Birds of Prey (Movie), Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Missing Scene, but quinnary has potential!!, harleyivy is awesome too, i mean harley is in the comics and so is dinah's actress so might as well, plus harley has two hands so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: "Remind me to never take you out to a haunted house," Harley winked.Dinah blinked. "Wait. You wanna take me out on a date?"Harley started to turn red and rush out her next words. "No I mean like with your powers it'd be a -- I mean, not that I wouldn't want to take you out on a date, but..."Dinah started fiddling with her skirt. "Would you or wouldn't you?""Yes. But back to what I was talking about."___Two Birds of Prey decide to get to know the other member of the flock.





	team-building exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Тимбилдинг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036902) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)

"Wait..." Dinah drawled from the safety of their hideout, "so what's your special skill?"

"What?" Harley flatly asked. 

"Wasn't everyone on this team picked because of their one special skill or something?" She looked around the empty room. "I mean, Helena does archery stuff, I have the Canary Cry, and Renee is a detective." She blinked. "I think Renee's dating a detective too. I don't know her name, though."

"Wait, Montoya is someone's girlfriend?" Harley clapped her hands. "Ooooh! I can't wait to ask her to drop by and tell us embarrassing stories about Renee. Wait. Have you met her?"

"Not personally. All I know is that she has bright red hair and_ apparently_ goes to my synagogue." She shrugged.

"Which one? Temple B'nai Sarah has the _best_ Shabbas dinners, but a very strict no-hyenas policy, and --"

Dinah held her hands up in front of her. "Wait, wait, you're dodging my question. What are your powers."

"What are your powers?"

Dinah rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh my god. And I have a Canary Cry which is a super-loud sonic scream that can break glass." She crossed her arms. Beat that."

"Remind me to never take you out to a haunted house," Harley winked.

Dinah blinked. "Wait. You wanna take me out on a date?"

Harley started to turn red and rush out her next words. "No I mean like with your powers it'd be a -- I mean, not that I wouldn't want to take you out on a date, but..."

Dinah started fiddling with her jacket. "Would you or wouldn't you?"

"Yes. But back to what I was talking about," Harley said. "What I was going to say is that I don't have a power like you, just...weird mutations that make me strong and stuff."

"Works for me," Dinah shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously ruby rose is way too young for rosie perez in this 'verse, so idk who'd play her here. thoughts?
> 
> thanks to Roe87 on AO3 for this awesome request!
> 
> if you wanna request more dc/birds of prey stuff (or yell at me for how awful this was, hey, it's your life) comment below or message me on tumblr @ dumpsterbagel !


End file.
